How to Find a Kat
by Zachthefish
Summary: Elijah goes on a search for Katerina and finds her not, the old fashioned way, but the modern way (Pre-season 4)


He had left. Left them all behind, he was disgusted by them. How much they bickered and fought with one another. It was never ending, and he understood why his mother had wanted them dead. They were monsters. Selfish beings that only wanted to please themselves. They had one goal in their sites and that was finding the cure. But Elijah, had a different agenda.

The search was now on once again. He was back to his old ways, hunting down one that had eluded him for centuries. However, these days, he was going to do things differently. He just needed to know, needed to see that she was still alive. Wanted to make sure that she was safe. He compelled a young computer tech to hack into the satellites connected to the worlds security cameras. For days, hours on end he would stare at the multitude of monitors the tech had surrounding them. Searching for one sign, on tiny glimpse of her face.

Then, he saw her. It was outside of a shop in Barcelona. "Katerina." he whispered as he had the tech pause the shot on her face. He reached out with his hand touching the screen as though she would feel his touch from there. "Your services are no longer required." he told the tech before dropping a sum of money onto his keyboard. "Delete any information and forget what you saw. With a blur like the wind he was gone. The tech blinked, and did as he was told after pocketing the money.

~Barcelona~

He hoped that he wasn't too late. It had been hours since the last footage, but there was still a chance she would be here. He searched the city in such a hurry that no one even noticed he had been there. He was on the edge of giving up when he saw her. She had just entered a coffee shop just across the street from him.

The door chimed open and she turned, her eyes widening as they met his. "Hello Katerina." he said barely above a whisper.

"Elijah." she breathed out, her voice quivering in obvious fear. "Have you come to kill me?" she whispered so that only he could hear.

His lips came together pressing out slightly before he shook his head slowly approaching her cautiously. "Please, do not make a scene. I mean you no harm." he said softly holding out his hands to show that he meant what he said.

"What do you want Elijah?" she whispered back.

He gestured with one hand towards one of the tables. "I simply wish to speak with you. I give you my word, no harm will come to you. Please. Sit." he said, looking her in the eye, his face a calm mask, only his eyes showing the sincerity of his words.

Katherine's eyes darted around the shop as though she were looking for an exit, or even a distraction. After a moment's hesitation however she nodded and made her way over to the table, eyes never leaving Elijah.

His face cracked a tiny smile that remained only for a fraction of a second. He followed her to the table sitting across from her. He leaned back in his seat, resting his hands over his stomach in a casual state. "My siblings, are currently occupied on a fruitless mission. You are no longer of any concern to them." he started out as he looked across the table at her.

Katherine sat back in her seat, arms crossed over her chest almost defiantly. Her head tilted to one side showing that her sass had not left her completely. "Then why are you here Elijah? What do you want?" she asked, a sharpness to her voice that Elijah picked up on.

He looked down at the table for a moment before lifting his gaze to meet hers once more. "I merely, wished to make sure that you were safe." he said in a low whisper.

The confusion on her face lasted only a brief moment. "Are you playing mind games with me Elijah?" she snapped her voice cracking slightly in anger.

Elijah's head shook from side to side as he lifted a hand to rest it on the table. "I do not play mind games Katerina. I am speaking the truth." he answered. The look was back, and then it was replaced with doubt. She doubted his words. His gaze dropped down to his hand, the ring that he wore upon it. "I never wished for your destruction. I admit I wanted you to suffer for your betrayal, however your death was not a part of that." his eyes flicked upwards once more to meet hers. "I tried to save you, and Niklaus, he ignored it. He had no regard for your life, where I did. Katerina, I only wish for you to be safe, and even happy."


End file.
